


The one with the housekeeper undone

by akachankami



Series: Shippers Anonymous [9]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Prompt:Charles Carson glances out an upstairs window to find Elsie Hughes in the side yard, teaching one of the new housemaids how to beat the carpets properly. He notices the flush of her cheeks and the sweat upon her brow as well as the fact that she has undone the top buttons of her blouse in the summer heat.





	The one with the housekeeper undone

Charles averts his eyes and goes back to his business of… whatever he was doing, ah, taking downstairs the trays, yes. But just for a few moments, because he's peeking out the next window again when he sees her moving back inside the house. And he's still looking out trying to think about ice cubes in his pants when she climbs the steps behind him.

"Mr Carson, there's a package for you downstairs," she informs him.

Shifting on his feet he turns around to see she's still… disheveled. And hot, so very hot. She is now reaching to take the trays away from him and he's glued to the undone buttons so revealing from his position.

"Do you want me to send Anna collect the…" She's suddenly speaking again and heading downstairs expecting him to follow, so he does, answering casually to her business questions and when they're finally alone in his pantry where the package was delivered she takes out a handkerchief to dry a bit and that's when he loses it completely, closing the door and facing her in all his height:

"Mrs Hughes, do you see me undoing my tie or rolling up my shirt sleeves while working?"

Her answering look is puzzled.

"Then why do you think it's appropriate to unbutton your blouse?" he continues.

She tilts her head on the side and considers his question: "I don't know about rolled up sleeves, but your trousers would probably reveal less if buttoned all the way up."


End file.
